


Когда ты будешь счастлив

by RoksiG



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:42:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24491479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoksiG/pseuds/RoksiG
Summary: Что случается за счастливым концом? Конечно же все жили долго и счастливо. Почему же тогда он все еще тут?
Relationships: Castiel/The Shadow | The Cosmic Entity (Supernatural)
Kudos: 1





	Когда ты будешь счастлив

Она сказала: «Я заберу тебя, когда ты будешь счастлив».  
Так что же с ним не так?  
Его мальчики неплохо устроились в этом новом старом мире.  
«Хоть бы пару лет на плаву продержаться», — ворчал Дин, исполняя мечту. И что? Бар «Рокки» не то, что не прогорел, он — Мекка для бывших охотников. Туда они едут со всей страны, чтобы тяпнуть пивка, вспоминая былые деньки, а вслед за ними тянутся другие любопытные, желающие воочию увидеть то, что стало уже легендой. Так что у Дина все хорошо. Лучше не придумаешь.  
Бывает так, что некоторые люди предназначены тебе судьбой. Случайная-неслучайная встреча Сэма и Амелии — и вот они уже ждут первенца. Кто бы мог подумать, что Сэм решит восстановить первый бизнес отца и откроет автомастерскую.  
Зато Джек пошел по другому пути названного отца: Стэнфордский колледж, юридический факультет. И даже ровно сто семьдесят четыре балла на экзамене. Хотя тут Кастиэлю кажется, Джек немного смухлевал, решил сделать Сэму приятное.  
А еще его ребята в хороших отношениях с новым богом. Даже если они затоскуют по прежним временам и попробуют что-то отчудить, он им устроит такое приключение, что разом мозги на место встанут.  
Из «неудачника», знаете ли, получился действительно хороший бог. Впрочем, когда оказалось, что он действительно остался один, а само бытие может исчезнуть, последнему архангелу просто некуда было бежать, пришлось принять бой. Может, новые порядки на небесах и стали несколько жесткими, и для ангелов уже нет возможности спускаться на землю, когда захотелось, а только по воле Его. Но для Кастиэля было сделано исключение: земля или небо. Он выбрал землю. Не ошибся… Но…  
Когда-то Михаил из другого мира спросил: «За что ты так любишь этот мир, что готов рисковать собой?» Тогда Кастиэль ушел от ответа. Долгое время риск был смыслом его жизни. Он был нужен небесам, нужен был братьям, Джеку… А теперь?  
Они всегда рады его видеть: «старина Кас», «наш Кас», «дружище Кас». Они прекрасно проживут и без него, а он должен наблюдать, как они состарятся и умрут, и даже после этого жить.  
Когда-то он не задавал себе так много вопросов. Когда же все изменилось и он сжег себя? Где та точка невозврата?  
— Тебе не меня надо звать.  
Кастиэль не звал ее – женщину в черном. Ее зовут Билли. И она – Смерть. Только он ее не звал… Или звал?  
— Она сказала: вы подруги. Скажи, чего она от меня хочет?  
Лицо Билли — беспристрастная маска, но Кастиэль уже научился различать, когда та злится. Сейчас как раз такой момент.  
— Нельзя все воспринимать так буквально. Хотя да, Пустота не спит.  
Смерть протягивает книгу, но в ней лишь пустые страницы.  
— Моя книга смерти?  
— Да! И так не должно быть, — нечто новое: невозмутимая Билли повышает тон, но тут же исправляется. — Я устала: вы вечно ломаете порядок. А теперь сам себя спроси: чего ты хочешь, что тебя грызет? Неоконченное дело? Невыполненное обещание?  
— Возможно… Мне нужно с нею встретиться…  
Сколько раз он уже был в этом месте, можно и привыкнуть. У Пустоты снова образ Мэг, но она не сыплет колкостями, распивая шардоне, а выглядит такой усталой.  
— Какие лица! Сам явился, красавчик? — заявляет она саркастично.  
— В последний раз я дал обещание демону Руби, что сделаю все, чтобы вытащить ее отсюда.  
Мэг, нет, Пустота, кривится:  
— И выпущенный демон сделает тебя счастливым?  
— Я дал обещание.  
Видимо отсутствие сна ее подкосило. Она слишком сговорчива, слишком доверчива.  
— Ты знаешь, что делать. Представь, кого хочешь увидеть, и позови.  
Он хочет. Он знает. Он зовет.  
— Бальтазар.  
Добрый, верный друг. Он непонимающе хмурится, как внезапно разбуженный человек, а, заметив Кастиэля, сердито морщится и напрягается, готовый бить. Еще бы, последнее, что помнит Бальтазар, — это подлый удар со спины и пронзающий его клинок, а теперь он видит собственного убийцу.  
Вот только времени мало, а надо так много сказать.  
— Ты свободен. И у тебя остались крылья. И ты не связан обязательствами с Гавриилом.  
— Причем тут Гавриил? – сердитые складки разглаживаются, Бальтазар даже не удивлен, просто испуган. Его можно понять. Когда тебя медленно, как будто смакуя, поглощает пустота, вид со стороны явно не очень приятный.  
— Ты сам все поймешь. Только прошу, присмотри за мальчиками.  
— Кастиэль? Что с тобой?  
Последние слова друга уже звучат еле слышно, глухо, но еще есть миг ответить.  
— Я счастлив…


End file.
